Fighting Fate
by leslie grace
Summary: Sequel to 'We Must be Violating Some Law of Nature'. Embry Call's life sucks. Until he decides to visit Jake and Nessie in Alaska with Emmet and Rosalie. Something impossible happens. Something Embry hides. M for lemons and language.
1. Game Over

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**A/N: That's the only disclaimer I'll be doing. I hate those things. But this makes it more professional!**_

_**All right, so for the first chapter, I have to have a long author's note. As you may already know, this story is a sequel to 'We Must Violate Some Law of Nature'. I'm sorry to disappoint the Jake-Nessie team members, but this story is NOT about Jake and Nessie. It is about Embry. However, I do promise to write a few chapters from their POVs in the beginning where it makes sense and do a quick flashback of Jake's explanation to Nessie and all of Alice's evil doings. It will be nice and give closure. I just wanted to end the first book because it seemed appropriate and adorable.**_

_**I'm also sorry to disappoint the abstinence readers, but this will not be another abstinence story. If you don't want to read about the intimacy, I will warn beforehand, but I suggest you just don't start reading. Abstinence was good for Jake and Nessie because they have a sweet love, but Embry has a different tale.**_

_**But I'm very happy to announce this will be a love story. With that being said, enjoy!**_

_**-leslie**_

Embry POV

Emmet was chilling at my house again. He'd been over here every day this week so far. Probably because he accidentally smashed his playstation controller. Didn't bother me though.

Emmet and I became fast friends. With our combined interests of video games and pranks, it was easy to get along with him. It was fun too.

Like the time we totally covered Jasper's floor in ketchup. The best part wasn't even seeing him slide all over the place uncontrollably. It wasn't even posting the video on youtube. It was the emotion overload. All afternoon we drove him crazy by faking emotions during the video games. Emmet and I would act as if we were having a different emotion a minute, and the emotions we each displayed were so opposite that Jasper couldn't keep up. Then he was angry because he kept loosing. He finally stormed off to his room and WALL-AH! insta-freak out. At first he was pissed. Then he started to shake like he was crying. Then he laughed hysterically like it was the funniest thing that had ever happened to him. Then he went and made out with Alice. It was hilarious.

It took Jasper a week to forgive us. Sure we were buds, but that was a serious blow to the dude's ego. He made both of us think we were gay. After that he forgave us.

Needless to say, I don't enter public showers anymore.

The only disagreement Emmet and I ever had nearly left me with a broken face. We were joking around about hot chicks, and I started talking about how hot Rosalie was. Bad idea. Note to remember: Emmet is possessive.

Mostly I think we just bonded because we both missed Jake. He was like my best friend, and Emmet loved fooling around with him. Sometimes Emmet needs someone besides emo-kid Jasper, 1900s-Edward, and father-Carlisle. But it has to be someone in the loop about vampires. I fit the description.

So now I'm like the new Cullen brother I guess. The smell doesn't even bother me that much. Once you get over the fact that they smell way too sweet, like tooth decay sweet, its actually kinda nice.

Emmet always beat me at video games. We were playing NFL Fantasy and I was the Raiders and he was the Packers. It was 24-98 with ten seconds left in the fourth quarter, Em in the lead. I was loosing. Bad.

After I lost, he punched my shoulder. "Your loosing it man. You play like Rosie."

"Yeah and she kicks your ass all the time." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "I'm not arguing with that." Then he looked at his watch. "Sorry. I gotta go. Family meeting tonight."

"Alright, see ya later." He backwards saluted me as he walked out the door. Now I was stuck by myself.

I stared at my cell. I could call Quil, but he was probably hanging out with Claire. Sam with Emily, Andrew with Leah, Seth with Erin, Jared with Kim, and Paul with Rachel. I couldn't hang with any of the wolves anymore. It was this stupid imprinting nonsense. They were all females now.

As if on cue, the phone rang. "Hullo?" I said when I picked it up.

"HEYDUDEWHATSUP?" Jake screamed at me from the other line. I laughed.

"The sky. Tip your head and you'll see it."

He laughed. I missed talking to Jake. I hadn't seen him for weeks. "Really? I never would have guessed. But seriously. Are you totally and completely bored without me?"

I sighed. "Yeah pretty much."

"Well then get your big wolf butt up here and come see Nessie and me. She won't bite, I promise."

"Hey. Biting. Kinky. How is Ness anyway…" I trailed off suggestively.

He growled. "Sexy."

"Do me a favor and spice up my life. Send me a pic of her. Pretty pretty pretty please! I know you have _one_." I stressed the word. He caught that.

"I don't need a picture. Any time I want to see her I can just rip her clothing off. I can see you're doing ok. After all, you're healthy enough to be an ass."

"I'd be dead before I'd be a non-ass."

Jake and I talked for a while about how he was learning to play hockey and about how I was learning the true art of video games from Emmet and Jasper instead of the childish way we used to play. He got a kick out of my story about Edward and Bella getting caught in Carlisle's study. He thought it was hilarious that Mr. Abstinence himself decided the Doc's office was a good place to get some.

It was great talking to him. But I felt entirely pathetic when he had to go because he actually had a life. I had no life to get back to.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Do you guys like my Embry? Review and I'll post sooner!**_


	2. Dude, Save Me!

_**A/N: WELCOME TWILIGHTERS! Thank you all for reading this fanfic! I know that many of you are my followers from 'We Must Violate Some Law of Nature' and it amazes me that so many of you have been there with me since chapter one. It amazes me that you guys kept on reading the story and have now followed into the sequel [this story]. So this chapter is lovingly dedicated to each and every fan and friend I have acquired throughout my writing ventures. Every review, story alert, and especially favorite author I've received has made me smile, and without you guys I would have given up on writing all together. You guys really do rock!**_

_**-leslie**_

Embry POV

We were running patrol again. This time it was a midnight run with Sam, Jared, and Paul. I didn't know why Sam kept us on lockdown mode like this. The Cullens weren't attacking any time soon, and Alice would see the bad vamps and most likely tell us anyway.

Generally, I enjoyed sprinting around at top speed in wolf form. It made me feel free and unrestrained. It gave me a chance to talk to the guys about whatever and get open and hones answers. This was not one of those times I enjoyed.

All three had spent their day with their imprints. Sam kept thinking about how happy he and Emily would be when the baby came. Jared was mostly just replaying a less than innocent scene from this morning with Kim in his head. Surprisingly enough, Paul considering formally asking Billy's permission to ask Rachel to marry him. Weird. Paul wasn't really the marriage or the gentlemanly type.

It bugged me to no end. All imprinting did was make cool guys into total schmucks.

Well, not really. The guys were still the guys, but now they didn't have any time for anything that did not include the girls.

Ok, well that wasn't necessarily true either. They had time. They just chose to use it with their girls.

I still didn't want to imprint though. It seemed so Dark Ages. Like forced on you. You should have a choice in love and whom you want to be with. When you imprinted, the love of your life was chosen for you based on which matches would create a stronger next generation.

Sam chuckled. _Trust me, after you imprint it won't seem like that in the least. You will want to choose them anyhow. It's not that they are pushed upon you; it's the same love everyone else in the world feels. The signs are just more evident. Its not like you're forced; its like you just __need__ them. _

_Exactly my point. You need them. No choice. _I shot back.

_Jeeze Embry. Just shut up and get over yourself. You've still got that whole teenage angsty thing going for you, and you're what, twenty-three? Twenty-four maybe?_ Paul complained.

I growled and looped around the northeast end of the Rez. _I'm through here. Can I please go now Sam?_

Jared laughed. _The way you've been hanging around with the Cullens, people would think you imprinted on dear old Emmy. _

Of course. They all thought I was diseased because I liked the Cullens. _Naw, I'm just sick of hanging out with all you _chicks.

Both Jared and Paul growled at me. I saw Sam rolling his eyes in my mind. _Just go._

I considered phasing so I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore, but it would take an hour to get back in human form. I'd have to suffer a bit longer.

**

I felt incredibly lame calling Emmet. But I just could not stare at my ceiling any longer. He'd probably think I was a stalker or something. But I was honestly just bored.

Right as I picked up my phone to dial the number, it rang. I heard the lyrics to my ring tone. I laughed at how appropriate they were.

"If you've got nothing left, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Back it up now, you've got a reason to live, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love…"

"Hello?"

"DUDE! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" I heard Emmet shout, and it sounded as if he was struggling and laughing at the same time. "C'mon Rosie!" I heard him say in the background.

I laughed. Only Emmet could have timing like that. "What, do you need me to come lock up your wife or something?"

His voice came back to the phone after a few more minutes of tug of war over it. "Close! Can I come over and play video games PLEEEEEEASE?" He was cackling like a maniac.

Perfect. "Yeah man, when?"

"Emmet, no, we have to finish packing!" I heard Rosalie insist. "Too late baby, I've already made plans, and I can't really back out now." He replied. They wrestled a little more. "BUT IT'S JUST VIDEO GAMES!" She argued.

"Be there in five Embry!" He called right before the line disconnected. Rosalie was in control of the phone, but he'd already gotten what he needed.

I popped Halo three into the XBOX 360 and got it started as I waited for him to show up.

_**A/N: I'm going to start the plot really early in this story, chapter three probably. It's going to need to be stretched out. I hope I'm not starting too soon for you guys, but I think I've introduced the characters and story pretty well so far. You get a rough idea of what my characters are like and how much Embry's life sucks so far. You're kind of getting an idea of the way he thinks and his opinions, so I think it will be ok to start writing in the problems and such. I'm going to be evil because I'm actually going to write the next chapter today, but I won't post it until tonight or tomorrow. Sorry, but I must be evil and keep my readers on edge! Lmao, REVIEW!**_


	3. Pay Me to do What?

_**A/N: Hello again! This is just a filler chapter, and I really don't like it, so I'm sorry you have to read it. However, its necessary and thusly I must post it.**_

_**-leslie**_

Embry POV

The door opened and closed and then Emmet joined me in my living room. At my house we didn't knock; if you knock, then I will either ignore you or shout at you to just get in here. I'm way too lazy to answer the door, and since it's just me living here, its not really a problem.

My place was small, but that's just because I don't get paid a lot. The house was donated by people on the Rez, and then I get lower than minimum wage payments because I'm a wolf. It's mostly just people who donate to us because we can't hold down regular jobs. If we get angry then people will find out we're wolves. Plus, we run at odd hours so it's hard to have regular sleep. And people are just thankful for us. We are like the police here.

"Hey man." He punched knuckles with me.

"Hey… Halo Three ok?"

He grinned. "Definitely. I haven't played this game in forever."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "We played this on Tuesday. It's Thursday."

"That _is_ forever when it comes to Halo."

"I guess." He picked up a controller as I went to he main menu and switched to two-player mode. Then he plopped down in the beanbag adjacent to mine and started pressing buttons in rapid succession.

"OH YEAH! DIE EMBRY DIE!" he shouted as he shot at me.

"NO… NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO! Damn." I said as he killed me. "How do you even do that? I was shooting at you and you didn't get hit once."

"Eh… its all about being seasoned at such a game." He explained absentmindedly. He was usually so into this. Normally he'd start bragging if I gave him such a window of opportunity.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Rosie's just angry at me. I couldn't stand having to sit there and pack with her and Alice a minute longer though. I hate women's obsession with clothes. Its unhealthy and stupid."

"They might say the same thing about guys' obsession with video games."

"Or sex."

I laughed. Emmet was so blunt. "Why were you packing anyway? Where ya headed?"

He gave me a sly look. "Alaska. Rosie's dying to see Nessie. She always considered herself Nessie's second mom, and Bella is just trying to give her and Jake some space. She doesn't want issues to ever come between them like that again. But Rosie isn't actually mad at me for the packing thing."

"Really? Then what's she mad about?"

"She's mad because I came over here to invite you to come with us and she doesn't want- and this is her phrase, not mine- two stupid, smelly mutts around."

I widened my eyes. "You want me to come?"

He shrugged. "Yeah man. I know you've been bummed about Jake, and I figured you could probably use a trip out of town. I mean all you ever do is sit around this house and play video games. And I know it probably sucks to have all the guys busy with their girls now. Sam would probably let you go if you wanted to. You don't have to come if you don't want, but I figured I'd offer anyway."

Alaska. That didn't sound too bad. Get to visit Jake and I'd get out of this place. That would be nice. But I had to be realistic. "That sounds awesome. But I can't pay for it. If you've ever seen a wolf's wages, you'd understand why."

He laughed. Outright laughed at me. "I've been living off of Carlisle's huge doctor's salary for the last fifty years; needless to say, I have a bit more than I'll probably ever need stashed away."

I frowned. "I don't do charity Emmet."

"Well then how about a loan? Or you could work it off! Yeah man, I'll make you a deal: there's this chick, Tanya up in Denali. She's a pain. If you promise to help me prank her, and then distract her when I don't feel like dealing with her, I'll pay your way."

"That doesn't sound like an even trade-off."

He chuckled hollowly. "You've never met Tanya. Besides, I want you to come, and I've already bought three plane tickets. You can't let me waste that money."

I considered this. I really did want to go. And I would pay another guy to keep Leah off my back if I had that money. Maybe it wouldn't be charity. Maybe I could consider it a gift. "Fine Emmet. I'll let you pay, and I'll keep Tanya off your ass if you consider this my Christmas and birthday gift for the next five years."

"Just go get packed idiot." He shoved my shoulder playfully. "I consider you like my hobo brother now, so you gotta get over that whole money issue or you can just go live in a cardboard box because you live off of charity man."

"Hey, I work for that money!" I defended.

"Yeah whatever. I'm gonna roll. I mostly just came over to convince you to come; I really don't want to end up going with just my wife. I love her, but she's got no sense of humor. And if I don't get back, she is going to show me just how humorous she can be. If you know what I mean." He was teasing about the rest, but dead serious about Rosalie.

"I get it. What time we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Be at my place at five a.m. and we're gonna drive up to Port Angeles and then catch a private plane straight to Alaska."

"But you said you bought me a ticket! Private planes don't have tickets!"

He laughed as he walked out the door.

Five a.m. Fan-friggen-tastic.

_**A/N: I know the whole chapter is just unlikely, I mean who actually invites their guy friend to go on a trip with them and pays for it and everything? But this is a fanfic, so I'm allowed to write things that would never actually happen.**_


	4. Torture

_**A/N: I must apologize for posting this so late. Writer's block, y'know? Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to twilightteamjake, who *WOHOO* put me in her story and chose me as her contest winner. I even used her favorite word: whilst. Oh, and for fans of 'We Must Violate Some Law of Nature', this is the closure chapter. So for anyone who hasn't read my first story, some of this may seem random. Just go read it. Seriously. Go. WAIT! Read this, and then read that. Or not. This will ruin that's ending so that must be read before this.**_

_**I think.**_

_**Enjoy everybody!**_

_**-leslie**_

Jacob POV

I was so excited.

Emmet and Embry were coming to visit!

Unfortunately, so was Rosalie, a.k.a. little miss 'Sunshine on a Cloudy Day'. Not.

I still can't believe Emmet paid for Embry to come up. Em has been telling me about Embry's whole depression thing for a while now, and the other day calling him only convinced me that Emmet wasn't exaggerating. Poor guy.

It amazes me how generous the Cullens are. I mean, I know they're rich and all, but seriously? They're just handing out money.

For example, Alice and Esme collaborated to get Nessie and I our own little cottage up here in Alaska. Well, maybe not little.

It's one-story, and only two bedrooms, but it also has a chef's kitchen, a monster electronics system, and an indoor pool in an outer building. The place suits us. Small enough to maintain, but big enough to entertain, that's our motto.

Unfortunately, one room is underused: the bedroom. We are waiting until Nessie's sophomore year to get hitched. She needs to get everything balanced and then when she's got it all down, we can get more… intimate.

But still. Alice was the mastermind behind our entire life. She got all the plane tickets, got me a job up here working at a construction company, found our house and decked it out, and pretty much handled absolutely everything. Not to mention the clothes.

And man oh man were there clothes. We had the stock of an entire mall in our closet. Organized by category, color, and then number. Yes, she numbered them all. There was even a diagram that went with the numbers; it was a map of our closet that showed what number clothes were where. Color coated, complete with footnotes. I had to admit, that pixie was a freaking miracle worker.

Although, I still hadn't forgiven her for teasing me when I was trying t figure out how to get my girl back. That was just cruel.

It did all work out nicely. One earth-shattering kiss and a long flight of explanations and apologies later, we were good as new. Except my head, which hurt like hell.

Being Nessie, she understood everything and forgave me quicker than she probably should have. Everything sort of fell into place after that. As lit turns out, she was ready for more after our separation, more willing to accept it all as it was. We were burning and I could only hope there wasn't a fire crew ready to put out the flames.

Tanya was the only problem. Who knew anyone could possibly be more annoying than Rosie dearest?

Back to Embry.

I glanced at the clock. Four thirty. WAKE UP CALL BUDDY!

I'd been up half the night waiting for the time to come I could harass him and make him get up so he wouldn't be late.

"HOOOOOOOOOOTCRAAAAAAAAAAAZYGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!" I chose something random to disorient him.

"Eiwhhhhhnoiwenvaoemntawioehtaib…" Was the only reply I got. He was half asleep and guess what- disoriented. SCORE!

"WAKE UP YOU MONKEY-HOBO IN SPACE!"

"Fuck you man. Fuck Alaska. I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright, but Nessie got all prettied up in whipped cream for me last night and she sleeps in till nine, so if you get up now you might get here in time…"

I laughed as I heard him jump out of bed and start rummaging through his drawers.

"JAKE WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME LIKE THIS?" he shouted. I must be on speaker phone.

"You didn't pack?"

I could hear his hesitation. "Pffft. Why do you say that? I TOTALLY packed okay? Just keep the Nessie-Sundae cold, and I'll be up there in a jiff."

"I didn't say there was any ice cream involved."

"Then involve it dammit!"

Laughing I glanced at Ness across the table and signaled her to go. She nearly ruined it by cracking up, but held her part pretty well, actually sounding sleepy in the beginning. "Uh… Jake baby, come here. I think I accidentally spilt caramel sauce ALL… OVER… MY… _BODY_."

Embry's voice was flat. "Ok, so I knew you were kidding, but seriously dude, how do you impersonate her like that? I wouldn't have known it wasn't her if you'd chosen more innocent words. Not that ALL… OVER… MY… BODY… crap."

"That actually was her."

"Hi Embry!" Nessie called whilst giggling.

"Uh… urm… eh… gotta go… see you… in a bit? 'K bye!"

The phone made that loud beep it makes when you get hung up on. I love screwing with that kid. But I love the fact that Nessie actually participates even more. Emmet had done well teaching her the ways of the maniacal. I never would have guessed she was so… devious. After all, it was _her_ idea.

_**A/N: So there's your closure for 'We Must Violate Some Law of Nature'. I liked this chapter. Seeing Nessie and Jake happy, and then seeing Nessie go all crazy and not-Nessie-like. It was fun.**_

_**Seeya next chapter!**_


	5. Dreams on Ice

_**A/N: A special thanks to DF 0 for the review! **_

_**I got my Twilight 2-disc DVD today.**_

_**And I was so excited!**_

_**Anyway…. Uh, here's the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy the twilighty-goodness!**_

_**-leslie**_

Embry POV

Jake was REALLY gonna get it when I got there. I am literally going to kill him.

Four thirty a.m.? That's cruelty. I can hardly form a coherent thought that early, let alone deal with him.

So here I was, boarding the plane in a horrible mood. Emmet grinned at me. "'Good morning Sunshine the earth says hello'!"

Rosalie glared at me. "You got a problem?"

I giggled like a six year old and spoke with a British accent. "Only the one in my paaants."

Emmet cracked up and high-fived me. Even this early, humor was always abundant with the two of us.

She rolled her eyes. I knew she liked me. Secretly.

"Just hurry up, I need to get to Nessie and make sure the mutt hasn't entirely ruined her."

"Excuse me? _Mutt_?" I shot her a dirty look.

She seemed lost. "Oh. Uh. No offense."

"And yet I am offended."

Emmet stepped in, putting his elbows on our shoulders. "Guys, guys. Where's the love?"

Rosalie and I exchanged a look and then simultaneously stepped back. Emmet fell flat on his face. I wasn't expecting that. Guess he was leaning on us more than I thought.

He jumped up and scowled at me. "That's the last time I ever pay your way to Alaska."

I shrugged, knowing he'd found it just as funny as I had. "Sorry man."

"Whatever."

We climbed on the little four-passenger plane and threw our bags in the back. Rosalie sat front seat with the pilot and Emmet and I hung in the back two seats.

Emmet started laughing spontaneously. Ok, I loved stupid comedy as much as the next guy, but this was getting out of hand. And I wanted to sleep.

"What is it this time?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed. I don't think I succeeded.

"Dude… look… UP!" he said between laughs.

I looked up and there was a large dent in the roof of the plane. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"THAT'S WHERE JAKE HIT HIS HEAD WHILE HE WAS SUCKING FACE WITH NESSIE!"

Rosalie spun around and smacked him. The pilot looked a bit uncomfortable. I snickered, not at the dent, but at Rosalie smacking Emmet.

"Ouch! Babe what was that for?" he protested.

"For being a complete moron." She said. Then she got a reluctant and tender look in his eyes. She leaned and kissed his cheek lovingly where she had just slapped him. I looked away, depressed. I wish I had something like that.

"Um. Are we ready for departure?" The pilot asked in an attempt at what I supposed was to come off as nonchalant.

"Yes." Rosalie replied sweetly. The guy took in a huge breath of air, trying very hard not to hyperventilate. I applauded the guy's bravado. It wasn't easy when the vamps engulf you like that. Bella calls it 'dazzling'. She'd complained about it before. But I'd found myself 'dazzled' by her more than once. Everybody's a hypocrite.

**

The ice sparkled for miles endlessly. I reached my hand down and brushed my finger along the ice. It shimmered a little bit more, as if smiling to me. I kept running my finger along it.

I watched the shadow of my finger lengthen. I couldn't feel my pointer anymore. I liked it better that way; the ice had gotten unbearably cold, but I couldn't bring myself to stop caressing it. I loved the way it twinkled just for me.

Now I was lying on the ice. Water was soaking through my shirt a bit now, and the rest of my body was numbing. It was blissful to not have to feel.

My finger had created a rut. It was getting pretty deep. The sun lingered on the horizon, almost dusk. The sky was a brilliant orange red color. I kept stroking the ice almost tenderly now. It was so lovely tinted red.

The light had long ago faded. It was dark now. But lights danced in the sky in all different hues. There was a name for those lights, but I couldn't remember it. I was too preoccupied with the way the ice was gleaming under them. My rut had grown quite large; it must go a good feet into the ice now.

The fact that my finger was surely not two feet long registered in my mind, but I ignored it. I was enjoying my numbness and the pretty ice too much.

Dawn was coming. The sun rose over the mountains in the distance. I wasn't moving my finger along the ice anymore. I was just laying there with my cheek to the ground. I didn't feel like getting up.

"What are you doing honey?" I heard an angelic voice ask me. It was incredibly sweet. I caught a menacing edge to it, but just ignored that, enthralled by the heavenly sound. "Aren't you cold baby?"

I nodded weakly.

"Come to me then. I'll warm you up, my pet." It said.

I looked around desperately. Where was the voice coming from? I needed to go to it…

"Down here sweetie." I looked down. Under the ice was a beautiful but hideous creature. It was too skinny and its eyes were horribly evil. But its hair was so marvelous. Like the ice at dusk.

I felt instinct overriding my urge to reach to it. I started to stand. It cackled. "Oh no you don't!" A sickly blue hand broke through the ice and pulled my wrist. I fought but it pulled me, down and down. The water was so cold.

It pressed its icy blue lips to mine underwater. I choked.

**

"AH!" I gasped, jerking up in my seat. The plane was jerking back and forth.

"Sorry about that, jet stream caught us." The pilot apologized. Emmet gave me a strange look. Rosalie looked concerned.

What in the hell?

_**A/N: I know, creepy right?**_

_**-leslie**_


	6. Omens

_**A/N: Hello everybody!**_

_**To clear everything up, last chapter was a dream. Well, the creepy ice-monster and Embry-acting-weird part was a dream. [between the asterisks * *]. More like a nightmare though…**_

_**Here's your chapter! And it would be simply marvelous if you reviewed at the end! Reviews just make me feel so warm and fuzzy:) I'm trying to reach five hundred reviews with this story, a personal challenge. I don't mind constructive criticism [if you don't like something in my story, please just say it] and I ADORE kudos.**_

_**Thanks for your support!**_

_**A/N/A/N: Alright, that's my old author's note, and this is the new one pretty much just telling you that I re-did this chapter and now its enormously better. Oh and EEEEK! Last month I got over 12,000 hits on all my stories! **_

_**Ah! Phenomenal!**_

_**Yay!**_

_**On to story now.**_

_**-leslie**_

Embry POV

Emmet raised an eyebrow at me. Rosalie looked genuinely concerned. The pilot stared straight ahead. I pressed my hand to my chest in a pathetic attempt to slow my heartbeat. I failed miserably.

"Sorry about that, jet stream caught us." The pilot repeated. I could almost hear him roll his eyes. He was thinking that I had some flying phobia that was rearing its ugly head. I hadn't even consciously noticed the shaking of the plane until he spoke up.

Emmet and the stupid pilot seemed to be debating with themselves about my sanity. The only difference was, Emmet thought it was disturbing and the pilot was just plain irritated.

"Embry?" Rosalie asked tentatively, unease creeping into her voice. She too seemed a bit skeptical, but unlike them, her words had an underlying concern.

I stared off in the cab at nothing in particular, still stuck in the dream. That _thing_. It was so horrible. But… I just… I enjoyed kissing it. And that hideous creature was trying to kill me!

That was wrong. Incredibly wrong. Unbelievably, unbearably, disgustingly wrong to an excruciating degree.

Rosalie tapped my knee gently. "Embry, what happened? You were screaming. We couldn't wake you up, even when Emmet started shaking you and yelling."

"Yelling…?" I repeated weakly, only able to echo her.

"Yes, yelling. You muttered constantly about ice for about five minutes and then started screaming, 'Go away! Get away from me!". But you were grinning like an idiot the whole time you screamed. It was like you were having some cop-robber fantasy and you were the robber and there was a really hot female cop trying to get you."

Rosalie kicked him, which was all she could do from her position. "Must everything be sexual with you?"

He shrugged after a slight yelp.

"So what happened?" She asked, turning in her swivel chair towards me.

I stared blankly at her for a moment, not really comprehending her words. Then I couldn't even keep my voice from cracking and wavering as I spoke. "I… there was this terrifying creature… and it tried to drown me… and it was under the ice but then all the sudden it was above it and it dragged me down and…" I shuttered involuntarily. Then I just left it at that, knowing I was babbling like a real mental case.

She, understanding my helpless predicament, and turned back around to face the front windows. I liked her reaction; Emmet I could deal with, but I don't think I'd be okay with Rosalie as an audience to my petty nervous breakdown.

Thank the good Lord, Emmet changed the subject. "We'll probably be there in ten minutes. Kate and Tanya are coming to meet us, which means its time for you to start earning your vacation." He winked at me and then continued at a lower tone so the pilot wouldn't hear, "Kate's pretty cool, but don't touch her; she's got this weird gift where she runs an electric current over her skin. It's like a built-in taser. Which, in case you didn't know, hurts. You already heard my spew on Tanya, but just to steel you a bit more, they have no idea which of the Cullens are visiting. Just a wild guess here, but I bet they think Edward and Bella are coming. See, Tanya's got a majorly creepy crush on Eddiekins, and they'd all probably assume that Bella and Edward would be the first to visit Nessie considering she's their kid. But they've never seen how much of a mother Rosalie is, and Bella and Nessie are still at a weird spot in their lives after all the fights during Jake and Nessie's bad time. So thus, we come."

I nodded halfheartedly, not really paying too much attention. He hesitated, and then decided to speak again. This time he whispered. "They don't know you're coming either. We only told them we'd need two rooms. They put up with Jake, so I doubt they'll mind, but we just didn't want to take a chance. They would never turn you away when you're already up here. Just… please stick with me. None of us want problems between our clans. And if worse comes to worse, you can have the couch at Jake's place."

I frowned. "Why didn't you just start me off there?"

He giggled. "Well, seeing as they just moved in together, we're not entirely sure that they don't just run around raping each other all the time. Didn't want to traumatize you."

"Not true!" Rosalie hissed. "The Denali's just offered to let whoever's coming stay with them since they have so much room." She turned to me. "See they pretty much have their own little cabin-suburb. They have one main house, and then each couple gets their personal cabin. They have two 'guest rooms' if you'll call them that, but they are actually separate houses with kitchens, a bedroom, a living room, and a bathroom each. Plus, they come with a washer and dryer. Its like an apartment, only nicer."

Emmet mumbled something about his reasoning being more interesting and then stared out the window. Everyone kind of turned to their own window and the air was silent. I struggled with fastening the memory of the dream into the back of my mind. I didn't need to start hyperventilating. I was in extreme over-reaction of it, and I didn't know why. I'd seen horror movies much worse than that. It really wasn't all that scary.

We broke through a thick white tuft and I beheld Alaska, sparkling like a jewel.

I hope that nightmare wasn't an omen.

_Please let this trip go well._

_**A/N: I fixed it up all nice for ye! Try to post another chapter this weekend, but I might not get to it. Holiday weekend, y'know? Sorry I missed last week. No I'm not dead for those of you who were wondering lol.**_

_**-leslie**_


	7. It's a Bit Drafty

_**A/N: I know. I'm incredibly late with this chapter. And you guys are incredibly angry.**_

_**I'm really sorry I didn't post sooner, but not only was I having serious writer's block with this, but I was dealing with my actual life. So here's the run-down of why I didn't post:**_

_**I was either on Spring Break or recovering from Spring Break 2-3 weeks ago.**_

_**I modified the chapter I did write last weekend due to major writer's block and never posted the actual new one. Plus it was Easter weekend for crying out loud!**_

_**This weekend I had state knowledge bowl where I almost died like six times. Seriously. My math teacher almost hit a sign. And then there were like tornado warnings in Colorado Springs. And then Berthoud Pass was closed. And then we took Cameron Pass. Which was all snowy. And we almost died.**_

_**The end!**_

_**-leslie**_

Embry POV

The pilot clearly did not do well in landing class. After that touchdown, I really was considering becoming a fly-o-phobe.

The plane started shaking again, and we skimmed the landing strip. Then, with a sharp jolt, we landed. We were all thrown forward, and would've gone through the windshield without or seatbelts. I glared at the pilot who, I noticed, had tightened his belt substantially before we arrived. He seemed unshaken. I took this as a sign that he was very used to such crappy flying.

After we stopped, the three of us got up and stretched. We hauled our bags out of the cargo hold, and Emmet and I ended up carrying two more bags than we'd packed. Apparently Alice went shopping for Renesmee.

Stepping on to solid ground for the first time in hours, I sighed my relief audibly. The pilot once again looked irritated. I didn't blame him this time though. I was insulting him openly.

Emmet was wobbling around like a drunk; he didn't realize that 'sea legs' were usually from being on a boat for a long time, not from flying. Or he just thought it was funny. Most likely the latter.

So in one hand I held my suitcase, and I was balancing the other two in my other arm. I couldn't see over the stupid bags. Rosalie wasn't faring much better, and I almost wanted to take one of her bags from her thin arms, wondering how it was possible for someone so skinny to carry that much weight. Then I remembered that she's a vampire.

The terminal wasn't actually a terminal. It was an itty-bitty building. I was told that we could've landed in Anchorage, and flown on a regular commercial jet, but that it was more convenient to just rent a private plane and go straight to Denali. We wouldn't have to deal with renting a car or Emmet harassing the stewardesses, which I was told had been a problem in the past.

Stumbling a bit, I walked forward. A car was waiting for us at the other end of the strip. It was a McLauren. The exact car I wanted. In black. Exactly the way I wanted it. This was so cool.

Someone I couldn't see popped the trunk, and we all dropped our bags in. I got to be the 'packer' and arrange the crap-load of stuff Alice insisted on sending into the tiny trunk.

Finally, I looked up. Emmet and Rosalie were standing a few yards away, talking at vampire speed with a pretty blonde girl around 5' 4'', and another person I couldn't see through Emmet's bulk.

I strode up, ready for anything. I was sure they'd smell my similarity to Jake. After all, we were both werewolves, and possibly half brothers. However, we both hoped I was Sam's half brother, not Quil or Jake's. Once again I was wishing my mother hadn't been so horrible.

My train of thought was lost when I felt a slight shift in the breeze.

A wave of a sweet raspberry scent assaulted my senses. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head in pleasure. A tinkling laughter caressed my ears and my brain nearly shut down. My heart started beating with pronunciation. My stomach felt lighter.

I saw a glimmer in the sun, and then the ice seemed to start singing praise for such an exquisite sight. My vision was cornered by a sight of blonde hair lightly tinted pink being tousled by the wind.

That was the moment all of my senses fled. All except pure, unrestrained love.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger I know. But I like it like this.**_

_**I'll try to post next weekend, but its prom [WOO!] so I'm not sure I'll be able to.**_

_**Toodles! lol**_

_**-leslie**_


	8. But Really, A Wolf?

_**A/N: Prom wiped me out more than I thought possible. Sorry. I just finished editing my pictures from it this morning, so I got to write a chapter for you.**_

_**The response on the last chapter was pathetic. Can I please have a few more reviews? I'm not one of those authors who says they'll post a chapter after they get so many reviews, but I always get sluggish and unmotivated if I don't know I definitely have people waiting for my chapter.**_

_**This particular chapter was really really REALLY hard. Serious writer's block.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**-leslie**_

_My train of thought was lost when I felt a slight shift in the breeze._

_A wave of a sweet raspberry scent assaulted my senses. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head in pleasure. A tinkling laughter caressed my ears and my brain nearly shut down. My heart started beating with pronunciation. My stomach felt lighter._

_I saw a glimmer in the sun, and then the ice seemed to start singing praise for such an exquisite sight. My vision was cornered by a sight of blonde hair lightly tinted pink being tousled by the wind._

_That was the moment all of my senses fled. All except pure, unrestrained love._

Embry POV

My mouth probably dropped a bit. Standing before me was one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. Scratch that. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She was probably 5'7'' with pink-tinted hair. Her nose came to a defined point and her jaw was strong and distinct. Her golden eyes glittered.

A soft white jacket clung to her slim frame, and she wore matching ski pant and a pair of Eskimo style snow boots. I couldn't help but wish she wore less. In fact, I wish she wore nothing.

The guys were right about imprinting. It _was _intense.

Wait. Imprinting? No. Not me. I did not imprint. This chick was just seriously hot. Seriously, seriously hot. And likeable. Really likeable. After all, I was Embry. I was the one who would never imprint. Who could never imprint. Never.

Tanya POV

"Rosalie, Emmet! How are you?" Why were they here? Wasn't Renesmee Edward's daughter?

"Fine. We're fine." Rosalie said, faking politeness. Why did half the Cullens do that? They acted like I was some kind of disease or something. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned on one foot.

"Yeah except my buddy totally freaked out on the plane and started screaming and stuff." Emmet said with a laugh. I liked Emmet. He had a good sense of humor even if it was sometimes over the top. And underneath all that humor he really was just a sweet guy.

"Your buddy?" Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah we brought one of Jake's friends up to see him." I saw Rosalie discreetly jab him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Another wolf?" I prodded. I loved Nessie, but I'd never really gotten along with the wolves. They were so violent, and it went against my nature. I may be a seductress, but I was a total sap. I hated aggression.

"Yes, but Embry is very well behaved. He just smells weird. You've met him before, remember, during the fight?"

"I never paid any attention to the wolves, I was too busy with the Volturi." I said flatly. Besides, why would I pay attention to a bunch of stinking mutts when I'd just lost my sister.

"We have plenty of room for any guests." Kate interjected. We did, and any friends of Carlisle were welcome.

I glanced over Emmet's giant shoulder to the trunk of my car. If this Embry kid scratched my baby I'd rip him limb from limb right here.

Instead he was walking towards us. I felt an immediate attraction to him for some reason. He was probably about six foot tall and not way too beefy. His dark, silky hair was cropped just above his chin and the wind whipped it around. His skin was a smooth tone and looked really soft. He didn't wear a winter jacket, and I could see the nice shape of the pains of his chest when the wind gusted against his shirt, which was rolled up to almost his elbow.

All in all, he was a total hottie, at least by my standards. I braced myself for the wave of a putrid stench sure to come with a wolf, but oddly, his scent didn't bother me when it did reach me. It smelt earthy, like after it rains.

But he was a wolf. And to him I would be nothing but passive.

_**A/N: I think I'm going to subtly direct this story against racism. She's discriminating against him for being a wolf. Big boo-boo. Lol.**_

_**Here's the new link for my vision of 'Tanya'. It's not exactly right, but pretty close.**_

_**  
**__**./wallpaper/images/girl/girl_charlize_**_

_**-leslie**_


	9. Oh Wow

_**A/N: Got some good response on the last chapter:) So I was thinking, you know what would be totally and entirely amazing? If I could get 1000 reviews on this story. I know that's totally lame and everything because I know a lot of people read this and don't review and that, although they make me feel good and motivate me, reviews are not a measure of popularity. At least that's what I keep telling myself to feel good about my eighty-one reviews.**_

_**Oh and, sorry this is a lil bit late. My dad took over the computer.**_

_**-leslie**_

Embry POV

As I continued to walk towards the group, I slowed my pace. I tried to do the same with my breathing, but was less successful with this venture.

She was just so perfect. Her golden eyes gleamed in the sun, taking me to a warm, sunny place. Her skin was pale and smooth, flawless I'm sure, and it kept me in a winter wonderland. Her figure, even under that jacket, which as a vampire, I'm sure she didn't need, rivaled that of any supermodel. Scratch that. She beat any supermodel. She actually had curves and- damn this girl had it goin on!

Her scent. Oh god, her scent. It held nothing but serious bliss. It was like the rain and cherries and hot and flowers and hot and fruit and hot and cherries and…

_Woah! Embry. Hold up there, fella'._

_Aoineawingewotm… so perfect…_

_NO! You will NOT imprint. Ever._

_Woinewovmckej…_

_Shut effing up man! I know she's hot but… you CAN'T! SHE'S A VAMP!_

…_she can bite me any day…_

As my mental battle went on, I found totally-attracted-to-this-vampire-Embry in the lead. Totally-independent-non-imprinting-and-mostly-reasonable-Embry slapped him.

_GET IT TOGETHER!_

_But…?_

_NO!_

I continued walking.

"…plenty of room for any guests." I heard the other blonde say.

"Thanks Kate, and Tanya for letting us stay." Rosalie said the last part through clenched teeth. Tanya eh? The infamous Tanya? Was _she _Tanya? No way. No way this delectable creature could be that bitch Emmet so often depicted. Well Emmet didn't necessarily depict a bitch. Just an incredibly annoying- at times –vampiress.

"Emmy!" Emmet shouted at me when I started walking up. Then he ran towards me at top speed and jumped into my arms. Out of reflex, I caught him. He puckered up and gave me a big smack on the cheek as I held him bridal style.

Looking up through my bangs, which had fallen into my face a bit, I saw the others laughing. I dropped him on the pavement and wiped the 'kiss' off. Then I straightened my black shirt and shoved my hands in my pockets, letting my bangs fall back onto my face as I stared at the ground. My temperature was even higher than usual from embarrassment. That had to be a freakish degree Fahrenheit. I wasn't even cold out here in the blizzard without any form of jacket, and now I was even hotter.

Emmet pouted at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

**

Tanya POV

He was about five feet from us when Rosalie thanked me in a considerably rude tone. Then Emmet turned around and squealed 'Emmy!'. The grizzly of a man ran and jumped into the guy's arms.

_Mmm, if he can hold Emmet, I wonder what's under that shirt there… might have to find out…_

Bad Tanya! It's a wolf!

Emmet gave him a big smack on the cheek, and the guy looked a bit dazed. His bangs fell over his eyes in a delicious way as he looked down.

_Wonder if he has any eyeliner…_

TANYA!

Then he abruptly dropped Emmet on the pavement. He straightened out his shirt and shoved his hands in his pockets. His hair hung back into his dark eyes a bit as he but his head down in embarrassment. His hair was marvelous, dark and shiny and soft. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. His skin was smooth and even, flawless. I kept re-seeing these details over and over again.

Emmet pouted at him. He stuck out his tongue.

_Oh the things I want to do with that tongue…_

NO! AAAAAARGH!

If he was a human, I would have snuck him out back and seduced him then and there. I would have submerged myself in that smell of his, the smell of the rain and fresh grass. I would have savored every moment, embedded it in my memory, and then never come back to him. For the rest of the eternity I would have remembered that one time behind the itty-bitty airport terminal outside Denali.

Even now his temperature was rising. I knew that wolves were really hot- temperature wise –but he was even more so. I'd like to think of that in a dirty way, but honestly he was probably just embarrassed by Emmett's little scene.

But not only was a wolf, something I would never touch, he was a friend of the Cullens. And somehow, I can't see any way for me to have him and then never see him again. Well even if I was lucky enough to manage that while he stayed on my property, in my cabin, I'd never escape Carlisle's wrath or even Emmet's by the look of things.

This was going to be tough. I was a seductress, a vixen. But to him I'd just have to be a friendly host.

_Maybe I could sneak in a little midnight stalking… steal a pair of his boxers or something… hmmm… wonder if he's a boxers or briefs kind of guy… gotta be a boxers. After all, I'd bet money that he has one of those deep, perfect hip-Vs. Boxers… oh but I bet he's got a MAJOR package too, in which case briefs would be incredible. Guess we'll have to figure that one out…_

BAD TANYA! BAD TANYA! BAAAAAAAAAAAAD TANYA!

_Bad Embry. Don't look so good. Don't smell so good. Don't be so fuckable._

How did I not notice this guy before?

_**A/N: I know. A bit more… intense than my usual writings. I hate that word up there! It's terrible. Unfortunately, my vision of Tanya really does think like that. Lemme know if you like or don't.**_

_**Could you also let me know what kind of lemons you like? Here's the scale:**_

_**Sour - VERY descriptive.**_

_**Bitter – Gives description, but edited to a point where it might be considered 'publishable' in a book.**_

_**Mild – Descriptive enough, but leaves your imagination to do a little work.**_

_**Semi-Sweet – Starts ya' out but then makes you fill in the blank.**_

_**Sweet –Pretty much like a brief flashback of the scene, gives basic principle only.**_

_**Every review counts!**_

_**-leslie**_


	10. Silken Sheets

_**A/N: Well I moved from 81 to 95 reviews last chapter, so that was pretty good, but as always I am very, very greedy. So READ and then REVIEW!**_

_**Moving on to other things. The consensus from last chapter seemed to be somewhere between sour and bitter. Speaking of which, my science teacher informed me that because a lemon is in fact, acidic, it can not be bitter. Acids are sour and bases are bitter. SO GO SOUR!**_

_**Lol, any who, if you want to change the lemon rating, review and convince me that that level of lemon-o-city is best.**_

_**And just to let you know, I did reply to EVERY review, as always. If you can write a review, I can reply.**_

_**I think I finally figured out how to make the 'Tanya' link work. Here's the address, just replace all of the 'dot's with '.'s. Haha**_

_**http://media dot photobucket dot com/image/charlize%20theron/jmarsden2472/charlize_theron dot jpg?o=6**_

_**I really tried to make this chapter longer for you guys because I know I'm horrible at writing short chapters. Trust me, this one took some effort, and that's also why its late. But it's worth two chapters in length and details, so I figure that's an even trade off.**_

_**Enjoy the fluff!**_

_**-leslie grace**_

Tanya POV

"Ow Emmy, what was that for?" Emmet fake-cried. "You damaged my tootie-booty."

Rosalie gave Emmet a look. "Emmet!" She hissed.

Kate raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. "Tootie-booty? How old are you? Six, seven?"

"Eight actually." He shoved his nose up in the air as if a snob and defiantly crossed his arms. Emmet was like the Drama Queen of comedians. Everything was over the top. He continued and even threw in a smug, teasing glance at Rosalie. "That's what Rosie-Rose calls my AWESOME butt-region-thingy. She says she wishes she could take a bite just like she wishes she could eat fruit loops and- "

"EMMET!" Rosalie shouted. "That was what, ten years ago! On Halloween! When you actually dressed up as a fruit loop!"

"Woah, how did you manage that one?" Kate asked curiously.

Emmet smiled again, casually leaning back on one hand, still sitting in the snow, which would never melt from his nonexistent body heat. Then, nonchalantly, "Alice is a pro at clothing, if you haven't noticed. Somehow she managed to find a giant fruit loop costume on the Internet. Quite a feat actually; it cost us around $500." He winked at Rosalie. "It was worth it."

Rosalie bit her lip, and would've been beat red if she had any blood. I returned my attention to the beautiful Embry, who was much more interesting than any of their pointless stories about Halloween costumes that weren't actually that funny.

He noticed me looking at him and met my eyes for a few brief moments. It was startling how balanced I felt. As if my scales had been tipping up and down for my entire life, and finally I found the right weight to match me. Like the universe had been playing tug-of-war with me and then abruptly a third party came out and rescued me. It felt wonderful.

The connection was broken though, when both of our eyes went to the ground. My face felt hot, something that had never happened to me as a vampire, and out of my lashes I could see the almost delicate looking pink that started to tinge his cheeks. I hadn't spoken one word to the guy.

Again, my thoughts wandered away to things they shouldn't be thinking.

_Bet he works out. Yeah, I can just see him working out, a thin layer of sheen sweat covering his body, wearing only shorts and tennis shoes. He'd be like a model I bet, entirely hairless. Scratch that. He'd have a little tuft of hair along the center line of his chest, his bellybutton. _

_I like model boys…_

Tanya. Focus. Tanya. No nudeness. Tanya. WOLFIE! Yeah, imagine _that_. Slobber when you kiss him, feels like your drowning.

_Oddly enough, I'm okay with that._

Ton. No. Ton. No. Ton.

Maybe.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed him walking towards me, which was weird. I felt as if I should always know exactly what he was doing.

Jeeze Tanya. Hopeless romantic all the sudden? Perhaps those less innocent thoughts are better than this mushy crap.

"Hi." He said shyly, his voice cracking a bit. His voice was deep, a bass. But it was a very nice sound. He didn't seem to have any sort of an accent. I'd liked the guys I'd had with thick, southern drawls, loved it when they said 'darlin'. Something about it was attractive to me. This accent-less voice, however, seemed to offer me pleasure just from the sound though. It was like running barefoot across the cool desert sand at night. Like swimming in a rainforest spring in the morning. Like jumping from a plane at noon. Like a soothing afternoon siesta.

"Hi." I said, equally meek in my response. The others were chattering about something inconsequential during our little exchange.

_Come on Tanya! You've slept with more guys than you can count. And you've charmed every one of them. Yet the only thing you can manage is a weak 'hi'?!_

As I gave myself an internal pep talk, the others seemed to notice that we existed.

"I see you've met Embry, Tanya. He's quite the catch, huh?" Emmet teased.

"Oh yeah." _He said one word to me and I totally want to make out with him._

Get it together Tanya! Just think of what Carlisle would do if you… did.

Kate stuck her hand out to Embry. "Hiya Embry, nice to meet you, I'm Kate."

He shook her hand a bit uncertainly, obviously seeing the Alice in her. The two were actually pretty similar; dark hair, short, and easily excitable.

"So I suppose everyone else is waiting for us at the house then?" Rosalie asked, trying to broach the subject of leaving. I wasn't sure I could drive though; I didn't exactly drink and drive, but I might as well had a shot of vodka too many. I probably wouldn't pay any attention to the road as long as that morsel – I mean mongrel – sat in the back seat.

_The house? Hmm, we could always use his room… Nobody ever uses the last cabin. Driving. The McLauren. And multi-tasking while driving… Wonder how flexible he is. Maybe if we could get the seat scooted back far enough. _

Tanya. Focus. Tanya. Focus.

"Well I wouldn't say they're waiting. Eleazar and Carmen left a few days ago on a wild trip to see the Egyptian coven, and Garret… Well I'm not totally sure where he is." I leaned in to whisper to Emmet and Rosalie. "He's planning a surprise proposal to Kate."

"What was that Tanya?" Kate said, pausing her conversation with Embry.

"Nothing. Just talking about where Garret's been."

"Where's that?"

"Not sure."

"Really?" She was suspicious.

"Really."

I turned away from both Embry and Kate. Climbed in my car.

_Wanna see my bedroom Embry? I have a king sized bed with real silk sheets._

_**A/N: Something about silk sheets seems sexy to me. I don't know why.**_

_**REVIEW! AND REMEMBER THE LEMON-TASTIC SCALE WHICH I'M NOT MODIFYING DESPITE MY SCIENCE TEACHER!!!**_

_**Sour - VERY descriptive.**_

_**Bitter – Gives description, but edited to a point where it might be considered 'publishable' in a book.**_

_**Mild – Descriptive enough, but leaves your imagination to do a little work.**_

_**Semi-Sweet – Starts ya' out but then makes you fill in the blank.**_

_**Sweet –Pretty much like a brief flashback of the scene, gives basic principle only.**_


	11. The Closet

_**A/N: Pie!**_

_**Just thought I'd get that important information out of the way right thurrr.**_

_**Wow, I just read through my whole story so I could get back into a writing-kind-of-mood and I totally SUCK at going back through and fixing mistakes. Sorry about any discrepancies guys, but I'm waaaaay too lazy to go back through and fix those chapters… Well, it comes down to the decision of a) writing a new chapter, or b) fixing all the old ones.**_

_**Did you like my decision?**_

_**Haha. **_

_***hangs head in shame* Now we get to the part where I have to try and explain why I haven't updated since like 1982.**_

_**See, I skipped one week, and then it seemed okay to skip another. And then I had finals and was too busy cramming information on the structure of an atom and how to use parabolas and the history of the world into my head to update. And then I left for Texas for a week- WHICH WAS ENTIRELY AWESOME –and then I came back and I've been working like a friggen pack-mule this week at my new job. So there ya have it.**_

_**I'll stop babbling now and let you have your chapter. Important author's note at the end.**_

_**-leslie grace**_

Kate POV

Tanya was acting strange.

Really strange.

She almost hit a sign with her precious McLauren.

She got lost on the way home.

She almost hit a moose with her precious McLauren.

She spilt Pepsi all over her lap, and I'm still not entirely sure when or where she got it or why she had it.

She almost hit the hobo down the street with her precious McLauren.

Something was wrong.

Really wrong.

Tanya POV

Where the fuck did that Pepsi come from?

And the moose?

And the hobo?

And since when was the turn into our miniature settlement a full eight miles past the city limits?

I glanced in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Emmet was stretching out into Embry's lap in a grand little show. Rosalie pouted as she stared out the window. Embry was busy trying very hard not to touch Rosalie even the slightest bit; in other words, trying to KEEP his head on his shoulders.

"Aw Emmy, I'm tired!" Emmet complained into Embry's face.

Embry stared at him for a moment, those intuitive eyes glancing around for help. Then they lit up with an epiphany.

He casually laid back into the seat a bit and dug into his pocket. "Here. Amuse yourself." Embry put a ketchup packet into Emmet's hand.

Emmet burst out laughing. "Oh… my… GAWD!" He said in between giggles. "Repeat?"

I could've sworn I saw him motion his head towards me.

Embry pursed his lips.

_Mmmmm…_

_Watch it Tanya._

Decisively, he shook his head no. Now Emmet and Rosalie were pouting. He got up out of Embry's lap and crossed his arms defiantly.

"You promised!"

Embry looked like a deer caught in headlights. He searched for an out to whatever promise he'd made. "Um… a good prankster never does a repeat performance?"

Prankster? Did he promise Emmet he would help prank me?

_That one may just earn you a spanking, my pretty._

I let that thought slide. It seemed like a good idea to even well behaved Tanya.

I pulled up slowly, hoping that none of the pine needles would scratch up my precious McLauren. I wasn't exactly a big car fan or anything, but I did love this one. It had taken a long time for me to save up enough money for it as a waitress, but it was one of my proudest accomplishments. I hadn't freeloaded it off someone else.

Rosalie stepped out first, trying to get a little room to breathe. Kate looked a bit lost when she found her footing. Emmet and Embry piled out of their door. I got out last.

"Hey Tanya, why don't you help Embry with his bags? His cabin's so far back, and he's not exactly as well equipped as us." Emmet said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Embry rolled his eyes with a 'pffft'. He looked at me shyly. "That's all right. I only have one bag and its pretty light…"

Emmet laughed out loud. "Not quite, brother! You get to take the bags Alice sent for Renesmee too. After all, you don't have to bunk with anyone else."

He eyeballed the two other bags in the trunk. They weren't really bags, more like clothes wrapped in a giant parachute.

"I'll help." I said with a laugh.

**

We walked at human speed in companionable silence towards the back cabin. He, being the 'man' took his bag and one of Alice's. I ended up with the other one.

I expected him to give in and let me carry her other bag after a bit, after all it weighed like seventy pounds, but he didn't even break a sweat. No huffing puffing, shortness of breath. It didn't bother him any more than it would've bothered me. It made me wonder even more about what was hidden beneath those clothes.

We didn't lock our doors. No reason to. We were super-enhanced beings, and on top of that, we lived in the middle of nowhere. I doubted even the local real estate agent knew we were out here. But he didn't seem surprised when I didn't use a key. Which was odd. Then again, the Cullens probably didn't lock their doors either.

"We'll put her bags in the closet so they're out of the way. Bedroom's through there." I motioned with my free hand. He wordlessly embarked in that direction.

I stared after him for a moment, enjoying the view. When he turned the corner, I moved forward to the closet.

The stupid knob was stuck again. it always stuck.

I looked around a bit desperately, not wanting to break the knob off or seem helpless in front of him.

_Why do you say that Tanya? He's just a dog._

_Nu-uh._

_Uh-huh._

_Nu-uh._

_Uh-huh…_

I hit myself in the head to stop the voices from arguing anymore. Then I jingled the doorknob.

It finally opened, and squeaked loudly. I'd have to oil that door and replace the hinge when I snuck back here.

_No Tanya. You will not come in here again. Especially not while he's sleeping._

_Wonder what his PJs look like…or does he have any?_

Back to the task at hand, Tanya. Put the bag in the closet.

I stepped forward and pulled the string that turned on the light. Glanced around. There wasn't much in the closet, a few light bulbs on the shelves, some toilet paper and some paper towels. The usual.

Moving the broom off to the side, I cleared some space for the bags and set mine down. I turned around to leave.

Embry stood in front of me. Very close in front of me. I almost touched him. My eyes were level with his lips. I looked up.

He looked down. He breathed and I smelt a cool, fresh scent, like he was chewing Dentyne Ice or something.

_Maybe just a taste._

Before either of our minds had really processed the situation, my hands were in his hair. His hands were around my waist. I kissed him with a passion, and he rivaled it, if not exceeded it.

His tounge traced a trail of fire along my bottom lip, and I let him in. We breathed heavily, even though I didn't need it. My hands worked their way to his cheeks, his jaw. His skin was heavenly, soft and smooth and without a single imperfection. His hair felt like the down feathers of a duckling, but cleaner. And it always fell back into its perfect place.

He pushed me towards the wall, and when I hit the shelves, I used them as leverage to wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed me up higher so that my head was now above his. His arms tightened.

Kissing him was like heaven and hell and fire and water. It was incredible.

A pound to the door. "EMBRY, JAKE CALLED, HE'LL BE HERE IN TEN, YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT ON A _DATE_!" Emmet called brazenly.

I pulled away slowly and his lips tried to recapture mine. He snagged a few more pecks. We stared at each other. I untangled my hands and he released me. I slid down noiselessly. We looked for another moment. Then I dashed out of the room; he stood to the side to let me by. I left through the back door. I'm pretty sure he stared after me.

_**A/N: Was it worth the wait???? I think so.**_

_**Well I'll try to update again soon, but I wanted to tell y'all something.**_

_**I've read a lot of stories recently, and a lot of author's have started offering sneak peaks or extended/bonus scenes to reviewers. I've decided to offer the same to my readers, to encourage reviews. Bonus 'TWILIGHT' scenes featuring several characters to reviewers!**_

_**And once more, the lemon scale:**_

_**Sour - VERY descriptive.**_

_**Bitter – Gives description, but edited to a point where it might be considered 'publishable' in a book.**_

_**Mild – Descriptive enough, but leaves your imagination to do a little work.**_

_**Semi-Sweet – Starts ya' out but then makes you fill in the blank.**_

_**Sweet –Pretty much like a brief flashback of the scene, gives basic principle only.**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**-leslie grace**_


	12. Screaming

_A/N: "Um… Hi?" *dodges bullets* "I'm SORRY! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE 1981, BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO THROW THINGS!"_

_**Lol.. I'm BAAAAAAACK! **_

_**Response to the last chapter sucked hardcore. I'm just sayin.**_

_**Maybe I'm losing fans due to my crappy updating?**_

_**Any takes on that?**_

_**Well fear not, my good friends! I just purchased a portable desktop computer device (a.k.a. a 'laptop') so I can update more often if I can work up the energy to type.**_

_**And I'm about to send out the 'extra' to people who reviewed, and it happens to be part of this chapter in Embry's POV. I'll send it out both for reviewers to last chapter and this chapter so that if you missed the first go-round and still want to read the extra, you can. **_

_**Good for everybody I suppose.**_

_**[love it up everyone!]**_

_**OH! AND WARNING! **_

_**LEMONLICIOUS! VERY very VERY SOUR! **_

_**Just to warn ya!**_

_**tehe**_

_**-leslie grace**_

Embry POV

"EMBRY, JAKE CALLED, HE'LL BE HERE IN TEN, YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT ON A _DATE_!" Emmet shouted. I wanted to ignore him. This was too good to stop.

But she pulled away.

I moved back to her, desperate to recapture the bliss, the moment. I failed miserably. It seemed to be a recurring theme.

She pulled her fingers out of my hair slowly. I sighed internally, missing her cold touch already. I stared into her amber eyes for a few minutes and she stared right back, not missing a beat.

She walked forward and I stood off to the side, watching her leave.

Instead of that confident, cat-like saunter she walked earlier, she trudged through a sullen and almost apathetic gait.

**

"Good to see you man, good to see you!" Jake said happily as we 'man-hugged'. He looked good, happier than I've seen in a long time. I remembered some old great uncle on my mother's side telling me that Alaska was good for the health. Something about the great mountain air improving the mental and physical states of being.

"Better to see you. You've no idea how bored I've been." I said it with a sigh. He laughed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you imprinted on me." I scowled, and that just made him laugh harder.

The cafe and we were at had some really weird wall art. Eskimos and sled dogs, English muffins and some really random alpaca scenes. We sat in a booth across from each other and ordered hot chocolate. Most of the time we get coffee when we went go out for breakfast and end up with cinnamon rolls as well. Now hot chocolate just seemed more appropriate. It brought back more than one childhood memory.

"So, has Tanya lived up to the stories yet?"

"I'd say she's more than lived up to them." I said with a weak snigger. I was not about to go telling him how buddy-buddy we'd been in the closet. He raised an eyebrow at me, not quite believing the fake sincerity in my voice. I hoped fervently he wouldn't go there.

"What happened with you and Tanya? And don't give me that innocent look. I know you better than that." He said, his voice altogether too straightforward.

"I don't know man. It's been weird. It's like… Everybody keeps telling me how terrible she is. But I just don't see it. She's REALLY pretty and… Well, like I said I don't know." I stumbled out a response.

"So you mean to tell me, that you, Embry Call, are crushing on _Tanya_, the original Terrible T, Tanya Denali?"

I sat back, trying to avoid the inevitable. "I wouldn't say crushing. I'd say that it's a potential friendship."

"Are we talking about the same person here?" He said skeptically.

"I believe we are."

After an intense stare down, Jake let me off the hook. We switched the subject to caribou, and then avoided speaking about the Denali clan altogether for the rest of our brunch.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go running with me? It's been forever since we have…" Jake asked one more time. I'm sure he knew why I was in such a rush to get back. My potential friendship was every moment seeming a little bit more significant.

"Yeah. I want to unpack some of my stuff. And since I've been up since four-thirty this morning, I'm sort of tired. It can be a bit exhausting you know." I said with a laugh.

"Psh. You just want to make a booty call for a certain _potential friend_."

I opened my eyes really wide and pretended to ask in earnest. "Do you really think I have a chance? Would she answer it?"

"Let's not find out, okay?"

"No promises."

"Nude pics of Nessie if you don't."

At this I really did laugh out loud. "Nonexistent pictures! Here we come forty year old virgin!"

He glared at me playfully and then his concentration was broken by a four foot beauty of a half breed.

"Jacob Black! You're awful!"

"Hey Ness." I said with a smile. She was such an adorable thing, easy to love.

She smiled at me. "Hey Embry." Then she gave Jake a hard smack on his arm.

"Ouch! I am made of salami, not marble you know!" He said with a chuckle.

"Salami? Really?" She said with more than a little bit of an attitude.

"Yes. Salami and New York cheesecake."

"Ew. Bad combination." I said, teasing him.

"At least I'm not greasy burgers and rank Twinkies." He shot back.

"I'll give you that one, but it was a bit below the belt. Speaking of which..." I eyeballed Nessie quite blatantly and mouthed the word 'damn' to Jacob.

It was my turn to be smacked.

How I'd missed these two.

***

Tanya POV

I watched his chest rise up and down slowly, hypnotized by how fragile this creature who was actually larger than myself seemed right now. Someone could easily end his life and he would be entirely defenseless in his current state. It didn't seem to make sense to me. Why would whatever god there was make mortals so vulnerable?

It disturbed me. Made me feel like maybe I needed to watch and make sure no one would touch one beautiful hair on his head.

This time I was surprised that no alter-Tanya ego answered something back along the lines of _It's just a stupid dog Tanya, there's nothing even halfway beautiful about it._

Maybe I was just getting too used to being infatuated with him. If I didn't watch myself more carefully, things were going to get even more out of hand than they did earlier today. But did I really mind the out of hand-ness all that much? I mean look at the act I find myself caught in right now!

About ten minutes ago, I'd silently crept over the threshold into Embry's room. Sure I could have just climbed through the window, but that seemed so stalker-ish and retarded when there was a perfectly good, unlocked door at the front of his cabin. And I now sat in an old rocking chair about five feet from his bed, watching him sleep to make sure no one could come in and harm him.

Once again, I refer to the fact that I don't think even the local real estate agent knows we live out here.

So what are the odds of that?

_Even so, there is a one in a million chance. And that chance is more than I'm willing to take._

SHUT UP!

I'm so sick of this internal arguing and sudden and passionate adoration for a guy I met twelve hours ago.

I glanced down to the paper in my hand, the only justified reason I really had for being here. Even though it wasn't actually all that justified.

I know what it said. All five words of what I'd written.

***

_Tell and it's your neck._

I scrawled out on a yellow post-it. I'd just run over there, stick it on his door, and then run back. No harm done, right?

***

It was probably too forceful and too broad, but I'd probably end up chickening out and not leaving it here anyway, so I didn't see a reason to change it now.

I once again returned my attention to his sleeping form. Was it just me, or had he shifted? And did his breathing seem a little less peaceful and even…?

"You know, that could be considered kind of creepy. The whole 'sneaking into someone's bedroom and watching them sleep' part, I mean." I heard a smooth voice cut into the silence with all the wit it held.

I panicked. Shit. What was I supposed to do or say? He was still facing towards me on his side, but his eyes hadn't opened yet.

I stood up slowly as if I were watching a tiger about to pounce at me. Maybe if I could slip away undetected, he'd think it had only been his imagination.

He still didn't stir, so I turned and started walking out, note in hand.

"Wait. Don't leave." I froze and heard him get out of bed and walk up behind me almost as quietly as I could have. I turned to face him and was startled by that same dark look in his eyes I'd seen earlier. And then it was as if we picked up exactly where we'd left off.

My hands once again found themselves entangled in his hair. What shampoo did that guy use, I mean seriously?!

This time however, no Emmett to interrupt us.

He, again, tasted fresh and minty. But not overly minty so that its cheap, because, trust me, you can tell when some shmuck hasn't brushed his teeth in days and popped a cent-mint in his mouth two minutes ago. I mean ew.

We stumbled across the floor, and I heard the familiar sound of articles of clothing hitting the floor.

_One time won't kill either of us or anyone else. It will only be a one time thing. ONCE and then we're done. That's it. No comeback, no second-performance. Once and it will be okay…_ Dirty Tanya argued to Good Tanya. Good Tanya said nothing.

And then we fell into his bed. Only a few articles remained draped across our bodies, barriers thin enough to break, barriers that kept border between less-than-acceptable behavior and if-my-mother-found-out-I'd-never-look-her-in-the-face-again behavior.

I showed him my full on intention of disgracing my mother. I lay completely au natural before him.

He hesitated, lingering above me like he was fucking teasing me.

I pulled at the tops of his boxers, realizing that I'd discovered he was both entirely ripped and he wore boxers, two questions Dirty Tanya had proposed a few moments after I'd met him. I smiled like a vixen. A dirty, slutty, vixen.

Then he grinned at me. And whipped that last damnable border right off.

Okay, I'd been with a few of those guys who starred in all those cheap Indie films- you know the ones I'm talking about if you have any sense of a dirty mind -and they had NOTHING on this guy. I mean just looking at him made me ache all over.

And then I did ache when I felt him.

But then again, some pains are just too good.

He was fast too.

He'd probably been a high school track star or something.

***

I'd screamed. Literally. Out loud. At the top of my lungs. Screamed. His name.

No man, or as I should probably call all the others after last night, boy, had ever had that much on me.

And I'd go to HELL before I was going to leave this at a one-time only thing.

_**A/N: I'm pretty sure that was somewhere between sour and bitter… I'm not sure if you got all of it though.. So review, and I'll send you the Embry POV bit. And that one's DEFINETLY going to be sour. Thanks!**_

_**Oh, and p.s., if you reviewed last chap too, just lemme know and I'll just reply to your actual review without sending the chapter, m'kay?**_

_**-leslie grace**_


	13. Memories

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey! What's crackin' everybody?_

_Haha. Well, if you haven't guessed yet, I'm about to post another *late* chapter of Fighting Fate. And that's pretty much all I have to say at this particular point in time. Author's Note at the end of the chapter will explain everythin else._

**Embry POV**

**I woke up with one of those weird hangovers that happen when you haven't even ingested any alcohol. You know, the ones you get after partying far too long or staying up too late or, in my case, having amazing sex with your vampire imprintee you barely know. Eh well.**

**It was one of those mornings where you wake up consciously and don't feel like going back to sleep but you don't feel like acknowledging you're awake either, because not only do you have to get up, you have to **_**think **_**about things.**

**And there were currently some things I just didn't want to think about.**

**For instance:**

_**Was last night a one-night stand?**_

_**How the fuck am I supposed to cover that?**_

_**Am I supposed to cover that?**_

_**What is going to happen with us?**_

_**Did it mean anything to her?**_

_**Does she feel the imprint?**_

_**Am I sure this is an imprint?**_

_**Do I want this to be an imprint?**_

_**How could this be an imprint anyway? Female vampires can't have babies, and we all know that stronger babies is the whole point of wolf-imprints.**_

**And, most important to me at this particular moment:**

_**Where is she?**_

**Yeah, I didn't want to think about that.**

**My alarm started ringing. I hadn't set it last night.**

_**Beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep!**_

_**Make it stop!**_

**I reached over and slammed my hand against it. I felt paper crinkle under my hand when I did though.**

**Groggily, I rubbed my eyes and flipped on the lamp next to my bed. I saw a yellow post-it stuck to the snooze button on the alarm clock.**

**Written in an elegant script:**

_**Tell and its your neck.**_

**I guess that answered one of my questions. I wasn't supposed to tell.**

**And it made another one more prominent.**

_**How the fuck am I supposed to hide this?**_

**Groaning, I got up out of bed. The cool wood floor felt good against my feet, my body temperature still freakishly high even for me. I wasn't sure if that was aftermath of last night or not.**

**I fixed myself a cup of coffee in the kitchenette. I didn't even like coffee. But I was definitely going to need something to get me up and going today. Nessie had made arrangements for us to go out to some restaurant tonight, some sentimental place. She'd requested we all came. I guess the ever-absent Garret was making his move. So Tanya would of course have to be there for her sister.**

**And I'd be there anyway, a guest of the Denalis and Jake, chomping away on a piece of bread as I mindlessly stared at the object of my complete fascination and desire, Tanya Denali. There was no way I'd be able to hide this too thoroughly.**

*******

**Tanya POV**

**He was totally sacked out only a few minutes after we were done. I was curled up in his arms, a tender embrace when he fell asleep, and I didn't even mind. I actually stayed there a few more hours after that, enjoying his warmth and feeling his steady breathing. I knew it wouldn't last. I knew I'd never feel quite the same way again. And I wasn't ready to let it go.**

**Sex with him gave new meaning to the term 'making love' for me. I'd always credited that particular phrase as silly and inconsequential. It didn't make sense. I didn't love any of the guys I had sex with. I lusted for them, but never loved.**

"**A wise woman kisses but never loves, listens but never believes, and leaves before she is left."**

**I lived by Marilyn Monroe's words. She was so like me, so right. I'd met her once, and she was just as incredible as the media still projects to this day she was.**

**But with him, that stranger, the man I didn't know, it felt like we were making love. Two people together, not knowing each other but feeling the most powerful and undeniable attraction that went beyond lust for each other, making love. It really felt like we were actually creating love for each other. Love to live and feed off of. We made it. It was like a symbolic joining was simultaneous with the physical one.**

**And it scared me.**

**I still had awful memories of lives past, things I could barely remember through the years and layers time had placed upon me. Terrible things I recalled, but when I did, I didn't remember them with pictures or sense memories. I remember how I felt when they happened. **

**My vampiric birth had occurred some sixty years ago. The best I could figure, nineteen forty-three. I'd been nineteen. I only remember one thing clearly.**

*******

"**Mamma! Mamma, wake up! We must go! Wake up!" I shouted at my mother, who was slouched over in the cattle car. "Mamma! Get up! They come! Brown shirts, they say we must go!"**

"**No, no my daughter. I stay here. With my star."**

**She pointed weakly at the yellow star of David sewn onto her jacket. She was having delusions, sick with the fever.**

"**Mamma, they will kill you! Come!" I took her hand, tried to haul her up. I managed to get her to her feet and then she fell. One of the officers walked to us angrily.**

"**Nein! She cannot come!" He told me. "You, out of the cart."**

"**No! She must come! She is my mother! She must come!"**

**He grabbed my wrist and shoved me towards the door of the cart. I fought him and tried to go back to her. He growled at me and took his rifle up.**

**The officer hit my mother in the head with the butt of his rifle. I heard the crack and blood trailed down her withered cheek. "I love you, my daughter…" She said softly before her eyes closed. I screamed at him and fought with all my might and he pointed the gun at me, shoved me out onto the pavement…**

*******

**I shuddered, seeing my mother's face linger before my internal eyes. Her sweet blue eyes, her dark hair, her wrinkled skin, worn with age and the worries of a mother of nine. Her tender voice, tinted towards a Yiddish accent, her Hebrew prayers. It haunted me.**

**I did not dare to think of the other sparse memories I had from my human life. They were just too horrid.**

**Another shiver racked my spine and I decided to switch my train of thought over to tonight.**

**Garret had finally finished his 'plans' and had recruited Renesmee to help him keep Kate on unawares. She made dinner reservations at **_**The Hooke**_**, a cute little seaside café in Anchorage where Kate and Garret had shared their first real date. There was a patio outside the restaurant built over an old dock. We'd rented out the whole patio, and during dinner, fireworks would miraculously start going off in the harbor. A Venice-style boat would paddle up, another memory for Kate and Garret, and there he would be. She'd dash off to see him, he'd make his move, and then whisk her away to a cottage by the bay. None of the plan would work if the water froze over last night though. I was supposed to go check it. But obviously, I was busy.**

**Crap.**

**I forgot to make sure that my sister's proposal would work.**

**That probably qualifies me as the worst sibling ever.**

_**It was worth it though… Screaming good.**_

_**A/N: Heh heh: ) I don't know if y'all got that very last line there. But yeah. It alluded to an earlier theme.**_

_**Anywho, read and review as always, because I do love me some reviews. I lost track of who reviewed last chapter because my email shut down on me again, so I'm REALLY sorry I didn't reply to any of your reviews. And on top of that, I lost the freakin' extra chapter I wrote from Embry's POV that I sent out as an reward for reviewers on chapter eleven. I am soooo sorry guys! I was going to post it up here, but seeing as its lost… if anyone I sent it to happens to still randomly have it in the review reply I sent them, I would add you in as a character in my story if you sent it to me in a PM. First one to send it wins the spot! Ugh-oo.**_

_**Finally, here's a link to a new story I'm beta-ing by TheDarkestShinobi, replace the 'dots' with '.'. It's not Twilight, I'll tell you that here and now. It's based off the House of Night series [If you haven't read those books, get to it. They're ah-mazing.] and its called "I never left". Check it out! [I started beta-ing at chapter four]**_

_**http://www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5217771/1/I_never_left**_

_**-leslie grace**_


	14. FYI for Readers

Hello readers.

I feel guilty because I have not posted in several months. The truth is, my stories [both "We Must Violate Some Law of Nature" and "Fighting Fate"] were plagiarized and I've been trying to get the stories taken down. I am not going to post the link to the stolen stories because I've seen how much hate is created when this is done. Please know that I am not giving up on this story. The fact is, I am not going to keep working on chapters and pouring my heart into a story that someone else is going to steal. Once the stories are taken down, I will try to start writing again, though I've lost my passion for this story in the crime.

Thank you for being with me through thick and thin guys.

-leslie grace


End file.
